marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers Vol 1 177
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * Murphy * Peter * Parkinson * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * * Unrevealed alien races * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** Home of Michael Korvac **** ***** ****** Guardians' temporary residence ** *** **** * ** ** Items: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * | Notes = * Wenzel is credited as Dave Wenzel. * Inks (issue pages): Marcos pages 1-21, Villamonte pages 22-31. * Letters (story pages): Typeset page 1, Wohl pages 2-18. * Deaths of all of the Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy, minus Thor and Moondragon, and their rebirths. * It's not exactly clear where or how the Avengers and Guardians realized that Michael was also Korvac. Although this fact was revealed to readers in #175, the Avengers were not privy to that information and only knew they were on the hunt for a cosmically powered being they dubbed "the Enemy." Even Starhawk's inability to see Michael (which clued them in that he was the Enemy) wouldn't automatically lead to them realizing he was Korvac. Yet when the Guardians arrive, Nikki remarks that she wouldn't have recognized their old enemy. * Barring one minor cutaway scene (Moondragon summoning the Guardians and their arriveal outside the house), this entire issue is one story-long fight scene set in a single room. * This issue notoriously left several major plot threads unresolved. Most prominently, the story ends with the largest assemblage of Avengers to date (including all of the Guardians of the Galaxy and several other hanger-on characters) all gravely injured and at death's door. The next issue will be a Beast solo story followed by a two-part filler story. In #181, all of the combatants from this issue will appear in perfect condition, fully recovered from their dying. (This was due to new series writer David Michelinie's desire to take the series in a slightly new direction.) * Drydock is shown being utterly destroyed. In Ms. Marvel Vol 1 23, however, the titular heroine will visit Drydock (and team up with a ressurected Vance Astro) which shows not a single sign of damage. That issue has to take place in this issue's future since it depicts Ms. Marvel in her new costume while this story shows her wearing her original one. While it's possible that Michael rebuilt Drydock in his dying moments, it seems odd that he would bother reconstructing the massive space station while he left the Avengers and Guardians all on the verge of death. * While this storyline brought back most of the former Avengers at this point in time, the majority of their appearances are basically glorified cameos. Moondragon, however, is given a rather significant role in the final three issues of this storyline. The developments in this issue in particular seem to indicate that writer Jim Shooter had plans for the character, but she was summarily dropped along with the rest of the returnees (she appears in #181, but doesn't even get a line of dialogue and simply departs with all the rest of the old heroes.) Several years down the line, Jim Shooter will undertake another stint as series writer and will bring her back in an antagonistic role. Her arrogant belief that her actions are justified by her intentions seem to stem from her development in this storyline, though it won't be directly referenced. * Despite the action-packed brawl in this issue, the resolution to the Korvac story is a letdown. This confrontation had been building up for more than a year and is over in the space of one issue. Michael/Korvac is ultimately a wooden and two-dimensional villain who doesn't actually accomplish much villainy (apart from defending himself from his attackers). His actual intentions and goals are only mentioned in the vaguest possible ways and it is never clear what he actually intended to do with his omnipotent might. That said, Moondragon's defense of him rings a bit hollow as he was shown to be quite willing to murder anyone who opposed him. His assertion that the Asgardians and Olympians will join forces with Mephisto's demonic armies to combat him likely wouldn't come about if his intentions really were as innocent as he claimed they were. * As seen on page one, This is Story# LG155. * This issue contians a letters page, Avengers Assemble. Letters are published from Mike Christiansen and Commander Quotey (And His Lost Marvel Madmen). * This issue also contains an advert for Hostess Twinkies featuring Vs. . * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for more info.This issue is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}